Churches
Churches and other places used for religious or spiritual purposes have been seen on Lost, off and on the Island. }} On the Island }} Eko's church Eko and Charlie were building a church on the Island. Eko left the project to push the button in the Swan. Charlie attempted to continue building it, but subsequently appeared to have given up on it. Bernard was upset when he found Eko and Charlie building the church, rather than doing something constructive to get off the Island. Locke built his sweat lodge inside the structure of the unfinished church. The skeletal structure of the church can still be seen unfinished at the beach camp. Rose mentioned that she was over by the church when the Island moved, suggesting that even though the building is incomplete, survivors still used it in one form or another. The Temple A group of the Others lived at a temple on the Island for an unknown amount of time. It is unclear what if any spiritual or religious significance it held for them, although it was described by Ben as a sanctuary, and has a spring with healing properties. Off the Island Nigeria }} *Eko visited his brother Yemi's church and got Yemi involved in his schemes and mortally injured. Eko later returned to this church after the failure of the drug smugglers' plane plot, and told Amina that he would replace Yemi in his duties there. He lived as a priest, but murdered men inside the church, desecrating it. Amina then told him that he owed Yemi another church, thus the reason Eko began to build the church on the island. *A church is seen in an early flashback. Eko was forced by a nun to confess after stealing food to feed his young, starving brother Yemi. United States }}* Kate and Kevin were married in a church. * Ten months after the crash, Jack delivered a eulogy at his father's funeral in a church. * Eloise Hawking operated out of a church in Los Angeles, a cover for The Lamp Post. * Young Sawyer went to his parents' funeral at a church. * Jack met Christian in the back of Eloise's Church in Los Angeles. Together, the two joined the rest of their friends in journeying on to the white light. Australia *Eko was in an Australian church, where he met Joyce Malkin and Caldwell. United Kingdom }} *Charlie was seen walking into a church, and confessing his sins. When he came out of the confessional, Liam held up an envelope and said that they had been signed to a record contract and would become rock stars. * Eko served as a priest in a church in England. This church may be the same church in England that was mentioned as the place where Yemi had planned to study, and at which Eko stated he would take Yemi's place. *Desmond was a novice monk under Brother Campbell at a monastery in Eddington, Scotland until he was fired. Filming locations * St. Clement's Church * St. Andrew's Priory See also * Religion and ideologies * "Church of Eko's", orchestral piece on the Season 3 soundtrack * Eloise's church de:Die unvollendete Kirche es:Iglesias fr:Église nl:De Kerk pl:Kościół pt:A Igreja ru:Церковь Category:Island locations Category:Off-island locations Category:Lists